The background of what may termed the nut plate technology is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,349, granted Mar. 17, 1992 to Michael A. Landy, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,743, granted Sep. 21, 1993 to Michael A. Landy, et al., in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/032,340, filed Mar. 16, 1993, by Charles M. Copple, et al., and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/121,077, filed Sep. 14, 1994, by Charles M. Copple, et al. These patents and applications disclose nut mounting structures characterized by a tubular stem that fits into a bolt receiving opening in a wall and is radially expanded within the opening to connect the nut mounting structure to the wall. The tooling and methods disclosed in these patents and applications for expanding the tubular stem are to be considered a part of the present disclosure. The disclosures of these patents and applications are hereby incorporated herein by this specific reference to them.
There is a need for a nut mounting structure that is adapted for easy placement and retention of the nut following connection of the nut mounting structure to the wall. There is also a need for a nut mounting structure for use with a sealed nut that will hold the sealed nut in a sealed position when no bolt is connected to and pulling the nut into a sealed position. The wall nut mounting structure of this invention fulfills these needs.